


You're Prettier Broken

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Because he's a demon, Bill's kind of sadistic, Demon flirting, Hurt Dipper, M/M, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is summoned for a job and Dipper is in his way. </p><p>"Pine Tree Pine Tree," Bill cooed stroking the boy's face with one black gloved hand. He smirked at the small shudder that wracked the brunette's frame as his slightly clawed finger's traced over a still bleeding gash that slit so nicely across his pretty little cheek. "You shouldn't have gotten in my way kid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Prettier Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get what I've posted the last few days up here as well.

"Pine Tree Pine Tree," Bill cooed stroking the boy's face with one black gloved hand. He smirked at the small shudder that wracked the brunette's frame as his slightly clawed finger's traced over a still bleeding gash that slit so nicely across his pretty little cheek. "You shouldn't have gotten in my way kid." He hummed, hand trailing down to the unconscious boy's chest. The touch was gentle, almost loving and might have been sweet if it weren't for the fact that Bill was the one to put the kid in this state. 

What could he say? The demon took his job's very seriously. And Dipper was so pretty when he was screaming. There was something about that terrified, defiant look in his eyes that made Bill want to fix him up and tear him down all over again. The way Dipper muffled his little shouts when Bill's claws dug into his skin and pulled, tearing down and apart and letting red, red blood spill all over his pale skin. 

He couldn't help it, he loved listening to those muffled shouts, those tiny screams. The sound of Dipper's bones breaking as Bill whispered sweet words into his ear. It wasn't a stretch to say that Dipper brought out the romantic in him. How embarrassing.

Bill sighed despite the fact that he didn't even have lips to sigh with in this form. "Playing with you never gets old kid." The demon confessed to the empty room. His contractor had already left, having had his end of the deal fulfilled. Really Bill should be going after him, letting him know precisely what he would be expecting in return. But he couldn't tear himself away from Pine Tree, all cute and broken and bleeding. 

Besides, it wouldn't hurt to let that man wallow in the slow, chilling terror of anticipation for a while. It made things more fun when they floundered in fear. 

Dipper gasped in pain as Bill's hand wrapped around his broken arm and squeezed, his eyebrow's furrowing. It had been such a shame when the kid had passed out halfway through, right in the middle of Bill breaking his fingers. His hand trailed down to clasp Dipper's and he lifted limp, broken digits to his face, pressing the space where his mouth would be to them. A whimper escaped the boy and he laughed. "Geez you're cute kid."

Dipper was of course silent and Bill hummed in contentment as he dropped the boy's hand carelessly to the ground. A weak little scream left those pale pink lips and the kid arched in pain. Even unconscious he was still singing for the demon, how adorable. Deciding that he's lingered long enough Bill slid his arms under Dipper's back and under the curve of his knees, lifting him as he stood. A pained noise greeted his gesture and Bill shushed him. 

"That's enough of that Pine Tree." The dream demon soothed, pressing the tip of a finger to the boy's chin. He began walking, fading with every step and taking the injured boy with him. "We can play more later." 


End file.
